prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
FwPC46
, dubbed A New Year Debacle in the English dub, is the 46th episode of the season Futari wa Pretty Cure, and also the 46th episode of Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis With the Dark Seeds plans stepping up, the girls are tasked with saving Pollun after they get more aggressive with their tactics. '' Summary One morning, Hidehiko joins the others while wearing pajamas. He tells them they have no choice but to move forward, but Guardian states that he is the only one who can return the power to the Stones. Hidehiko takes Guardian out of the Cage with something in mind, and sets him elsewhere. Meanwhile, the last quarter of 2nd year begins at Verone. Nagisa gives everyone a new years card and they head to school. While everyone is excited, they do not notice Belzei Gertrude in the air until Mipple and Mepple comment on the strange feeling. The girls look back to find the three Seeds of Darkness, but as Shiho and Rina look, they see nothing. Mepple comments on how different they are than usual, startling the duo as they become to come closer and are warned to protect Pollun. With no other choice, Nagisa and Honoka begin to run away after hiding her bag inside of the nearby bush. As the Seeds get closer, the girls transform into Pretty Cure. They try to fight, but Belzei proves to be too strong for White, as Juna goes after Nagisa. For a moment he stops to notice a pain in his chest, but he thinks nothing of it and continues to fight. Meanwhile, the Evil King remarks that the power of Creation will be upon them really soon. The elder feels that the crisis for the power of Creation is coming as well, as the girls continue to battle. Pollun appears and tries to give the girls their Rainbow Bracelets, but Belzei Gertrude stopped and caught him. He reveals the Guardian, who comments that he is the only one who can move the power of the stones, having heard everything he said. He pulls the scattered pieces together and begins the spell, "''Oh Power of Creation, hear my voice!" Pollun begins to glow as he continues on, "Along with the seven stones of light, separate yourselves from this place!" He puts Pollun and Guardian onto the ground and finishes, "In the name of the Guardian of the Prism Hopish, return the power of the seven Prism Stones to it's rightful place". The stones from Pollun return to the Guardian, then Belzei takes Guardian and the three Seeds of Darkness escape. Pollun begins to cry out of fright, but unsure of what to do, the girls have no choice but to continue with their day. That evening, at Honoka's, they discuss what to do. Somewhat quiet and sad, Nagisa admits that she doesn't know what to do, but she refuses to give up. Honoka agrees and claims that because of them being Pretty Cure, they have to do something. Pollun offers to come, and starts to jump on the bed with Mipple and Mepple, but Nagisa points out that they won't be playing around. The next morning at school, the girls show Nagisa and Honoka a picture for their Choir Performance. Nagisa is shown with a funny face, causing everyone to burst into laughter as they continue on to see Shiho's funny expression. As this goes on, Nagisa and Honoka recall the various good times they have had together that past year, since they met, ranging from the art museum, summer camp, science experiments, the choire contest, and many other wonderful moments. Later, Nagisa and Honoka stand on the hill while thinking that they may be able to live like normal girls soon enough- going to school, and doing things a normal girl does. Honoka hopes so, but Nagisa points out that this might also be the last time they are able to see their friends smiles, and Honoka agrees. Meanwhile, the Butler Zakenna are shown to carry various objects and items when suddenly, the Hopish starts to shine. Nagisa and Honoka transform into Pretty Cure and find their way to the Mansion of Darkness upon seeing a giant firework from the Prism Hopish. Major Events *Belzei Gertrude confirms that the power of the Prism Stones have to be returned to Wisdom in order for their power to be fully used to their advantage. *The Dark Seeds capture Pollun and return the power of Creation to the Prism Hopish. *Nagisa and Honoka head towards the Dark Seeds' mansion once again for the final showdown. Characters﻿ Cures *Misumi Nagisa / Cure Black *Yukishiro Honoka / Cure White Mascots *Mepple *Mipple *Pollun *Wisdom Villains *Belzei Gertrude *Juna *Regine *Evil King *Butler Zakenna Secondary Characters *Kubota Shiho *Takashimizu Rina *Koshino Natsuko *Mori Kyoko *Queen *Elder Trivia * The song "Shining Star" by Tomoko Nakijima plays while ghe girls rush to the mansion to stop the seeds of darkness. * This is the first episode of the 4 part TV movie from the English Dub. Gallery Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Category:Episodes Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure episodes